


Barts Boarding school

by Smim



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barts Boarding School AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smim/pseuds/Smim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys is terrified about starting a new year at Barts school and it's a good thing that he isn't the only one; John Watson is also mortified at the thought of spending the rest of his school life at one of the most prestigious schools in the country...they're in for an interesting ride with people like the Holmes brothers to put up with, Arthur Pendragon and his dedicated football team and also the Avengers as teachers. Not forgetting, of course, 'John Smith' as headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barts Boarding school

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and now, after finding out about Sherlocks new delay and Merlins...imminent end, I have decided to post this and perhaps I might even continue it...I shall see if I find the time.

Merlin sat fidgeting nervously in the back seat of the car as they pulled up into the drive way, he hadn’t really wanted to go to boarding school but…his mum had been so delighted when he’d gotten the scholarship, she was so thrilled at the thought of having her son in one of the best schools in England, so Merlin had accepted the scholarship despite the fact that he didn’t really want it, because his Mum had been so proud and delighted by the thought of it. Merlin hadn’t wanted to crush that happiness; so here he was about to attended year twelve at one of the most prestigious schools in the country and in all honesty he was terrified.  
He let out a shaky breath when the mansion of a school came into view; made with aged red bricks and old-fashioned window panes, ivy crawled up almost half of the walls but still the building stood strong. It looked like it could withstand anything.  
Finally the dreaded moment arrived when the car pulled up into one of the many spaces and his Mum parked their worn car with an unnecessary amount of caution. She turned to face him and squeezed his shoulder lovingly; it was almost like she knew Merlin was just doing this for her. “You ready?” She asked.  
Merlin nodded and gave her a slightly forced smile, “As I’ll ever be.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mycroft! I’m fine,” Sherlock grumbled.  
“I’m just saying if you ever need any help or want to talk…” his brother said in the calmest voice he could muster.  
“Right, yes, how touching; knowing you’ll be there for me will be the greatest comfort I could ever possibly have,” he sighed with effortless sarcasm.  
Mycroft flicked an invisible speck of dust off his uniform and let out a sigh of his own, “I had hoped you’d be a little less difficult this year, after all year twelve is very important.”  
“What on earth would give you that impression?” Sherlock scowled before making an effort to turn away and gaze out of the window of the taxi at the passing trees; a mixture of green and brown blurs.  
“You could at least try and make friends this year Sherlock,” Mycroft suggested.  
Sherlock blinked hard, “I will, if I find one worth having,” he answered shortly, thus ending their conversation as they started up the school drive.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“John?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Stop fidgeting, you’re starting to make me nervous.”  
John clenched his hands in his lap to still them, “Weren’t you nervous on your first day?”  
Greg rolled his eyes, “Of course but I didn’t know anyone, you know me and I’ll be there to look out for you.”  
“Thanks mate,” John breathed attempting a smile. “I find it hard to believe I’m year twelve let alone at Bart’s Boarding school.”  
“I’m finding it hard to believe I’m in year thirteen,” Greg chuckled. “And I told you that you’d get in.”  
“It was very unlikely that I would,” John mumbled playing with the new, stiff sleeve of his uniform jacket.  
“Face it John Watson,” Greg teased. “You’re scholarship material.”  
John felt almost embarassed, “Hardly.”  
Greg sighed impatiently, ”Appreciate it while you can.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Around the Holmes brothers, it’s hard to feel remotely intelligent at times,” Greg admitted.  
“That’s Mycroft right? Your friend?” John asked.  
“Yep,” Greg said smiling softly.  
“Yeah, friend…” Greg’s sister teased from the driver’s seat.  
Greg blushed horribly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur Pendragon sighed as he tried to blot out the insistent lecture his father was giving him, on how important year twelve was going to be, on how important it was for him to give one hundred percent to the football team…on how important it was he does well for the family. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he hated the way their family functioned; sometimes he felt like the Pendragon family acted more like royalty than anything else. The way everyone was expected to do well and succeed, and of course make money; it was almost sickening. Arthur just rested his head in his hand and gazed out of the window at the passing trees and tried to ignore his Father’s patronising ramblings about posterity and nobility. Arthur sighed again, probably for the millionth time this journey. He met the butler’s gaze in the car window, he received a sympathetic nod; Arthur had to fight back a noise of relief when the school came into view. Free at last.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The staff room was bustling with the breadth of Bart’s teachers, most old and some new. Most teachers were sat down at messily spread out tables and chairs, one of said teachers being a Mr. Stark who was currently sat sipping a black coffee with two sugars; he couldn’t not smile when a certain Steve Rogers sat down in front of him, the school’s head of history.  
“Hello Tony,” he greeted with a warm smile as he nursed his tea in his hands. “Good Summer?” He asked leaning back in his chair.  
“Well-“  
“Tony! Steve!” Thor exclaimed interrupting them both as he practically bonded over, already in P.E kit ready for teaching this afternoon.  
Tony rolled his eyes and Steve gave him a disapproving look which just made Tony’s smirk widen.  
“Thor,” Steve greeted as the other sat down. “Excited for the new year?”  
“Of course,” he smiled. “How are you fairing Stark? You don’t look overly enthusiastic?”  
“My new year twelve psychics class has Sherlock Holmes in it…” Tony said with raised eyebrows as if that explained everything.  
Thor nodded knowingly, “my deepest sympathies.”  
“On a cheerier note we have a new English teacher,” Steve piped before downing his tea.  
“Oh?” Thor said curiously. “What’s their name?”  
“Loki Laufeyson,” Steve managed to answer just before Mr. Smith literally leapt into the room.  
“Time for a team talk everybody!” The headmaster called.  
Tony sighed and finished off his coffee, “Oh how I’ve missed this…”


End file.
